dubpredictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Eater: Re-dubbing Predictions
As watching the FUNimation dub of Soul Eater, the voices were actually good and would probably match up to D.Gray-man. But for my fun, I considered doing a redub prediction of Viz Media getting Soul Eater's english license. So with any complaints or other things, please don't blame me for the dub predictions, as I was just having fun with them and stayed bored from doing other stuff. Here is my official redubbing voice cast for the characters from the anime Voice Cast Soul Eater Evans: Koki Uchiyama (Seiyuu), Micah Solusod (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Spike Spencer (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Maka Albarn: Chiaki Omigawa (Seiyuu), Laura Bailey (Voice actor; FUNimation/Viz dub) Black Star: Yumiko Kobayashi (Seiyuu), Brittney Karbowski (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Bryce Papenbrook (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: Kaori Nazuka (Seiyuu), Monica Rial (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Stephanie Sheh (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Death the Kid: Mamoru Miyano (Seiyuu), Todd Haberkorn (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Brianne Siddall (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson: Akeno Watanabe (Seiyuu), Jamie Marchi (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Patricia "Patty" Thompson: Narumi Takahira (Seiyuu), Cherami Leigh (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Philece Sampler (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Shinigami: Rikiya Koyama (Seiyuu), John Swasey (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Terrence Stone (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Death Scythe: Toru Okawa (Seiyuu), Vic Mignogna (Voice actor; FUNimation/Viz dub) Marie Mjolnir: Chieko Honda (Seiyuu), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Wendee Lee (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Yumi Azusa: Yukana (Seiyuu), Brina Palencia (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Franken Stein: Yuuya Uchida (Seiyuu), Chuck Huber (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Michael Lindsay (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Sid Barrett: Masafumi Kimura (Seiyuu), Kent Williams (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Troy Baker (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Mira Naigus: Junko Noda (Seiyuu), Shay Moore (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Debi Mae West (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Joe Buttataki: Atsushi Ono (Seiyuu), Jason Douglas (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Dave Wittenberg (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Medusa: Hoko Kuwashima (Seiyuu), Luci Christian (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Mela Lee (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Crona: Maaya Sakamoto (Seiyuu), Maxey Whitehead (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Spike Spencer (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Ragnarok: Keiji Himeno (Seiyuu), Sonny Strait (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Steven Blum (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Free: Rintaro Nishi (Seiyuu), Travis Willingham (Voice actor; FUNimation/Viz dub) Eruka Frog: Misato Fukuen (Seiyuu), Kate Oxley (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Julie Ann Taylor (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Mizune: Mayuki Makiguchi (Seiyuu), Trina Nishimura (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Michelle Ruff (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Arachne: Michiko Neya (Seiyuu), Stephanie Young (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Cindy Robinson (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Mosquito: Takashi Inagaki (Seiyuu), Mark Stoddard (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Steve Kramer (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Mifune: Kenjiro Tsuda (Seiyuu), Robert McCollum (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Liam O'Brien (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Justin Law: Yoshinori Fujita (Seiyuu), Eric Vale (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Yuri Lowenthal (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Giriko: Nobutoshi Canna (Seiyuu), J. Michael Tatum (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Roger Craig Smith (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Clown: Hirofumi Nojima (Seiyuu), Jerry Jewell (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Paul St. Peter (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Asura: Toshio Furukawa (Seiyuu), Chris Patton (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Johnny Yong Bosch (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Blair: Emiri Katou (Seiyuu), Leah Clark (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Stephanie Sheh (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Eibon: Yasuyuki Kase (Seiyuu), Christopher Sabat (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Sam Riegel (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Excalibur: Takehito Koyasu (Seiyuu), Troy Baker (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Michael Sinterniklaas (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Little Ogre: Hochu Otsuka (Seiyuu), Barry Yandell (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Tom Gibis (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Maba: Tomie Kataoka (Seiyuu), Wendy Powell (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Tara Platt (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Masamune: Hiroshi Tsuchida (Seiyuu), Kyle Hebert (Voice actor; FUNimation/Viz dub) Ox Ford: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Seiyuu), Josh Grelle (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Steve Staley (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Harvar de Eclair: Wataru Hatano (Seiyuu), Scott Freeman (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Grant George (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Kirikou Rung: Kenichi Suzumura (Seiyuu), Joel McDonald (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Jason Spisak (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Kim Diehl: Chiwa Saito (Seiyuu), Caitlin Glass (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Kate Higgins (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre: Kanae Oki (Seiyuu), Jad Saxton (Voice actor; FUNimation dub), Kari Wahlgren (Voice actor; Viz dub; re-dub predicted actor) Category:Anime Series Category:English Dub Category:Re-Dubs